Lune de miel
by Lion01
Summary: Korra et Asami se sont mariées en milieu de crise et elles sont tellement occupées qu'elles ne peuvent pas trouver le temps pour aller en lune de miel. Opal et Bolin veulent faire en sorte qu'elles y aillent laissant tout à Republic City pour un temps mais elles ne sont pas vraiment convaincue. Réussiront-elles à partir, ou laisseront-elles leur responsabilités choisir pour elles ?


**A/N : Bonjour, chers lecteurs !**

 **Alors… pour ceux qui ont lu mes autres OS, vous voyez le premier ? Married Life ? Bah, celui-ci y fait un peu écho. Bon, c'est pas la grande joie. Clairement, c'est même assez dépressif. Peut-être pas à ce point-là non plus xD J'étais censée faire une suite pour rééquilibrer, mais franchement, je pense que personne n'a aimé ce truc et c'est pas comme si moi, je l'affectionnais tout particulièrement. Alors, à moins que quelqu'un tienne à ce que je fasse une suite, il y en aura clairement pas. Voilà, et ci-dessous, les informations habituelles :**

 **Défi** **: Korrasami Week 2017**

 **Thème** **: Honeymoon (Lune de miel)**

 **Relation** **: Korra/Asami Bolin/Opal**

 **Personnages** **: Korra, Asami, Bolin, Opal**

 **Genre** **: Angst**

 **Rating** **: K+**

 **Mots** **: 2k**

 **Traduction de l'anglais** **:** _ **Honeymoon**_ **de Lion01**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Longtemps, Korra et Asami pensèrent qu'elles n'iraient pas en lune de miel. Et elles n'en avaient pas besoin ! Elles étaient vraiment heureuses l'une avec l'autre, l'avaient toujours été. En plus… enfin, la vraie raison, c'était qu'elles ne pouvaient pas.

Asami s'efforçait de trouver des fonds de la ville pour construire une barrière autour du portail des Esprits ; elles avaient déjà aidé à reconstruire la ville, et avait prêté de l'argent, mais elle ne pouvait plus se le permettre.

Il fallait qu'elle garde une partie de l'argent pour reconstruire les usines de Future Industries et les garder stables. Les gens étaient ruinés. Ils ne pouvaient plus acheter des Satomobiles, ou n'importe quelle sorte de véhicules ; elle devait faire en sorte que l'entreprise reste à flot. Elle pouvait exporter seulement à la Nation du Feu. Republic City avait toujours des problèmes niveau économique, le Royaume de la Terre avait à peine retrouvé une forme d'équilibre, et les Pôles avaient des problèmes avec les Esprits. Ce qui amenait aux problèmes de Korra.

Souvent, elle allait au Monde des Esprits essayant de les calmer, leur expliquant qu'ils faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour protéger le portail, pour mettre les gens au courant de ce que les Esprits voulaient, mais ils étaient plutôt en colère contre elle. Certains humains avait été changés en esprits, et des groupes de gens manifestaient contre elle. C'était le chaos.

Korra voulait presque tuer Raiko et ses idées stupides. Ne pouvait-il pas voir que c'était un désastre complet et qu'elle avait besoin d'aide ? Apparemment non.

Donc, les deux femmes, quand elles rentraient chez elles, étaient épuisées. Elles pouvaient à peine se dire bonne nuit avant d'être endormies, bruyamment.

Elles savaient que ce n'était pas le temps idéal pour une lune de miel, pas du tout. Bien sûr, elles pouvaient sûrement s'écarter de tout, mais ça ne semblait pas être une bonne idée. Après tout, c'était ce qu'elles avaient fait après le problème Kuvira et, quand elles étaient revenues, les choses étaient devenues démentes. Ça l'était toujours. Et elles se demandaient quand ça allait enfin s'arrêter parce qu'elles avaient besoin de se reposer. Du genre, dormir une semaine complète, selon Korra.

Leurs amis étaient un peu tristes pour elles, mais ils étaient vraiment occupés, enrôlés dans leur propre vie pour vraiment faire quelque chose pour elles. À vrai dire, Opal et Bolin étaient ceux qui s'en souciaient le plus.

Ils s'étaient mariés quelque mois avant Korra et Asami, et ils avaient eu leur lune de miel ! Ça avait été merveilleux. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux. Et ils voulaient que leurs amies soient heureuses aussi.

Il fallait dire qu'ils n'étaient pas l'Avatar et le PDG de Future Industries… Les gens pouvaient les remplacer pendant un peu de temps. Peut-être qu'Asami pouvait trouver des gens pour la remplacer (beaucoup de gens pour faire tout le travail qu'elle faisait !), mais remplacer l'Avatar ? Ce serait très difficile. Cependant, ils l'avaient remplacée pendant quelques années… Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Peut-être qu'elle avait été loin, et peut-être qu'ils avaient essayé de compenser, mais le monde avait été déséquilibré de toute façon. Et ça l'était toujours…

Opal et Bolin essayèrent de les faire changer d'avis, de trouver une solution, mais ils avaient besoin d'un _rendez-vous_ pour parler avec elles ! Ce n'était pas du tout pratique. Et ils avaient attendu pendant des semaines ! Juste pour parler à leurs amis.

Pourquoi des semaines ? Parce qu'ils voulaient parler à elles deux en même temps. Et les deux d'entre elles avaient un planning vraiment chargé. Donc, quand Korra était disponible, Asami ne l'était pas, et vice-versa. Mais, enfin, ils pouvaient parler :

« Alors, Korra, Asami ! commença Bolin. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là, pas vrai ? »

Korra regarda Asami, qui dit sans même tourner sa tête :

« Ne me demande pas, j'ai oublié.

\- Je pensais que tu n'oubliais rien, répondit Korra, avec un sourire en coin.

\- Eh bien… tu te souviens des papiers auxquels tu as mis le feu ?

\- Euh… ouais, dit Korra en hochant la tête.

\- C'était certainement dedans. Mais le truc c'est que j'ai essayé de trouver les copies des autres rendez-vous et je n'avais rien pour celui-ci.

\- Ugh… Désolée ! grimaça Korra.

\- C'est pas grave, Korra, répondit Asami, ses yeux verts rassurants se posant sur elle et une main sur son genoux. Je suis contente que tu n'aies pas mis le feu à toute la maison.

\- Moi aussi… Enfin, j'ai bien mis le feu à une partie de la maison.

\- Tu as fait quoi ! s'exclama Bolin. Quoi ? Comment ? Quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il y a quelques semaines, peut-être ? Des problèmes avec les Esprits… Euh, avec des maitres du feu aussi… C'est compliqué.

\- Et qu'as-tu fait ? demanda Opal.

\- Eh bien, j'ai mis de l'eau sur le feu pour l'éteindre…

\- Mais… la maison ?

\- Ça a brulé. En partie, finit Asami.

\- Tu veux dire que vous vivez dans une maison qui est en partie brulée ?

\- Euh, ouais ? dit Korra, en haussant les épaules tout en regardant Asami qui faisait de même.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas réparé ou quoi que ce soit ?

\- Pas le temps. De toute façon, la chambre va bien et c'est que qu'on utilise le plus. En parlant de temps, je dois aller voir Tenzin après ça, donc si vous pouviez vous dépêcher, ce serait génial !

\- D'accord, dit Opal, Bolin clignant des yeux à côté d'elle.

\- Ouais et moi, je dois aller voir le PDG de Cabbage Corps, ajouta Asami.

\- Tu ne l'as pas vu il y a deux jours ?

\- Si, mais j'essaie de trouver de l'argent de n'importe où pour construire cette barrière. Est-ce qu'on peut aller directement à notre sujet ? C'était quoi d'ailleurs ? »

Asami était un peu fatiguée de tout ça. Elle aimait bien ses amis, mais le temps qu'elle perdait ici, elle pouvait le passer à faire des choses productives.

« Très bien ! Votre lune de miel !

\- Oh non ! Encore ça ? On te l'a déjà dit, Bolin, on ne peut pas ! Ce n'est pas qu'on ne veut pas, parce que j'adorerais aller n'importe où avec Asami…

\- Je suis d'accord, j'adorerais aller n'importe où avec moi-même, plaisanta Asami en faisant un clin d'œil à sa femme. Mais je préfèrerais y aller avec Korra. »

Korra lui sourit avant de reprendre pour Bolin :

« Tu vois ? C'est fini. Rien à dire ! Allons faire autre chose.

\- Wo, oh, oh ! Non, ce n'est pas fini ! Vous ne pouvez pas abandonner de la sorte ! Opal, dis-leur !

\- Je dois être d'accord avec Bolin, vous ne pouvez pas abandonner. »

Korra et Asami se regardèrent, se disant d'un regard « on ne va pas s'en sortir sans trouver une solution, c'est ça ? ». Korra grogna.

« Et si je vous promets d'emmener Asami en voyage quand tout se sera calmé ?

\- Ça pourrait mettre une éternité !

\- Oui, ou ça pourrait être dans quelques semaines, ajouta Asami.

\- Alors, on est d'accord ! Deal ! Maintenant, je dois vraiment y aller, dit Korra, avant de partir de la tente où ils discutaient.

\- Pareil pour moi. Merci, les gars ! À bientôt ! »

Asami sortit aussi, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Korra l'attende. L'Avatar aux yeux bleus prit sa main et la fit courir jusqu'à un endroit calme, sous l'ombre d'un arbre, sans personne autour.

Elle fit face à une Asami pleine de questions, mettant une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière l'oreille de sa femme. Asami ne fit rien pendant quelques secondes, ayant la main de Korra dans la sienne.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Korra ? demanda-t-elle finalement, avec douceur.

\- Je profite juste de ta compagnie, répondit-elle, admirant le visage d'Asami. Et aussi, je pense qu'ils pourraient avoir raison. Je veux dire, je sais qu'on est toutes les deux occupées, je le sais très bien, mais… ça pourrait toujours être le cas.

\- Je savais ça quand je t'ai épousée, Korra. Comme tu savais que j'allais être occupée aussi !

\- Ouais, mais… je veux t'emmener quelque part ! J'y ai pensé dernièrement. Je veux le faire comme tous les autres couples le feraient. Ce ne serait pas juste que nos responsabilités ruinent notre couple.

\- Oh, Korra ! s'exclama Asami avec une voix tendre, étreignant l'Avatar aux yeux bleus fermement. Ça ne nous détruira pas. Jamais. Nous sommes plus fortes que ça. Tu le sais. »

Korra fit presque sortir tout l'air des poumons d'Asami en l'enlaçant. Elle fourra sa tête dans le cou de sa femme.

« Je sais, je sais… Mais on se voit à peine ces temps-ci. Je veux juste une pause. Juste toi et moi. On n'a pas eu de vacances depuis le Monde des Esprits… Et c'était il y a quatre ans.

\- Je sais, soupira Asami.

\- Je dois aller au Royaume de la Terre dans une semaine ou deux… Je l'ai appris hier, mais tu n'es pas rentrée.

\- Oh… Désolée, j'étais…

\- Non, c'est pas grave, Asami ! la coupa Korra. C'est pas grave. Je voulais juste que tu le saches. Et si tu venais avec moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux, Korra.

\- Oui, je sais, mais peut-être que tu peux trouver des investisseurs là-bas. Et on pourrait avoir une sorte de mini lune de miel. Je veux vraiment t'emmener quelque part.

\- Tu as une idée précise d'où, non ? »

Korra hocha la tête contre la peau d'Asami, respirant lourdement.

« D'accord… Je ferai ce que je peux pour venir avec toi, dans ce cas. Combien de temps, tu as dit ?

\- Hum… Pour moi, au moins une semaine… Pourrait être plus. »

Asami grimaça. C'était assez long. Korra se retira pour regarder ses yeux verts préférés.

« Ça doit être assez long pour toi… Tu pourrais revenir plus tôt. Si tu veux…

\- Eh bien, dans tous les cas, je serai loin de toi… »

Korra soupira, baissant sa tête.

« Je sais… »

Asami embrassa le front de Korra.

« Ça va aller. On trouvera quelque chose. Ce n'est rien qu'on ait pas affronté ensemble, d'accord ? »

L'Avatar opina du chef et embrassa le PDG rapidement sur ses lèvres rouges.

« D'accord. »

Elle étreignit Asami une fois de plus, ne voulant pas la laisser partir.

« Je pensais que tu avais un rendez-vous, dit Korra.

\- Je pensais que tu en avais également un.

\- Je ne veux pas y aller…

\- Moi non plus… »

Elles restèrent un peu de cette façon, les minutes passèrent, et elles soupirèrent toutes les deux au même moment.

« Je dois y aller, Korra…

\- Moi de même. »

Elles se séparèrent un peu.

« On se voit se soir ? »

Les yeux d'Asami semblaient triste alors qu'elle répondit, fuyant les yeux bleus :

« Je suis désolée… en fait, je…

\- Oh… D'accord… »

Korra regarda ses pieds et Asami fit de même.

« Je t'aime, d'accord ? » dit Asami, légèrement après, sa voix comme du verre qui pouvait se briser à n'importe quel moment et sa main atteignant celle de Korra.

L'Avatar hocha le tête, la gorge trop serrée pour dire quoi que ce soit. Les yeux verts luttèrent contre quelques larmes. Le PDG lâcha la main de Korra et commença à s'en aller.

« Asami ! » l'interpela Korra.

Cette dernière se retourna pour lui faire face, dorénavant se trouvant à quelques pas d'elle.

« Je t'aime. Je n'abandonnerai pas. »

Un sourire triste s'empara du visage pale.

« Et moi non plus. »

Elles allèrent toutes deux vers leurs responsabilités respectives, souhaitant se revoir au plus tôt.

* * *

 **A/N : Comme d'habitude, ma petite review ? Le prochain OS est pas super top non plus. Disons qu'il est assez délirant. Mais les deux d'après je les aime beaucoup ! Donc, restez dans le coin !**

 **À plus !**

 **Lion**


End file.
